


The Void is my only company

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, At his assassination he blows up El Rapids and escapes, But it helps him too, Dream Apologist, Dream after ‘Losing’ Punz, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gen, He escapes to the end, Mental Health Issues, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The End (Minecraft), The End and Nether are manipulative, The Nether (Minecraft), Transformation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and goes to the Nether, and he blows up all government sanctioned houses, and hurt dream mentally, because that hurts, everyone mad at him, he didn’t really it’s the fake plan yanno, he gets Nether and End features, he never manipulated Tommy here, im makin that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: In which The End and The Nether are sentient and basically adopt Dream.Which may lead to some side affects.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 619





	The Void is my only company

Dream sucks in a breath, he was in the End right now, soot stained and exhausted as he had just blown up majority of government sanctioned buildings in L’manberg and blew up El Rapids.

He was chased down for a while, but he more than was experienced to escape easily, the End callee to him, like tugging on a string, so he came here.

 _My poor child_ it cooed curling around him like a mother’s hug.

He knew the Nether and End were sentient some how, but to this extent...

He didn’t feel so alone anymore.

———  
He had been gone for months, listening and learning from stories of the past, of legends and lies.

 _Little one,_ she would coo to him, as the pain of the transformation began, blanketing him in peaceful numbness, blank to the world. 

_It’s okay little one, my little Ender, one day you shall meld into the Void and become the next ruler, I promise you won’t fade away._

At First the Transformation scared him, his fingertips to his forearms had started fading, a shimmery see through purple left instead of his pale skin.

One of his eyes was a Bright Purple, Black Tear tracks tracing down the side of his face and cracks of purple on his skin made him look inhuman.

Though She reprimanded him whenever he thought himself as a monster, she said that he made mistakes because he was human and she would heal his imperfections.

Dream missed them sometimes, Cookies and Warm laughter from Niki who was neutral , Punz and Sam who stuck by him the whole time, Puffy who caused chaos with him and called him her ducking.

Dream knew the End was manipulating him, but he couldn’t help but feel if he was forgotten and he forgot them in turn, everything would be so much peaceful.

He found peace in the strings that tugged on him like a leash, but every once in a while memories of Punz, Niki, Puffy and Sam, and... oh.

He wanted to escape but he couldn’t kill the Dragon like this, couldn’t bring himself to slay the one who curled around his cold and aching body when mothers manipulation seeped through his actions.

His only choice was the Nether, so he used the blocks to blend in a Nether portal to the obsidian pillars and had the Dragon light it up, the crushing gravity of Mothers powers desperately trying to stop him.

He was free.

Until he met Father, who was much rougher, having armies go at him to Strengthen him for the same goals mother wanted.

Lava licked at his skin, his other eye was a bright Lava colour, Cracks of Magma on his cheek and jaw, his fingers felt melty and unnatural. 

Once again he knew he could escape when he saw a Nether portal. But...

It was the SMP’s, and he wanted to go back... so badly.

Father never tried to hide his goals, was much rougher, and knew he was leaving, the lava licking straight at his ankles, it didn’t effect him much though, because he had gotten used to it.

He really had no choice, other than to go back, a fractured and broken by the manipulation of two Realm gods.

Disgusting.

He dove through the portal. Hearing the sound of shattering portals behind him as he escaped.

—————

He found himself in the middle of the SMP, where the portals were. He whipped around frantically, his mask was gone, and he knew Ranboo and Technoblade would sense the magic that the two Sentient Forces left on him.

...

But he was so done running, so he slumped to the ground, legs squished under his thighs as he slumped down, the past few months catching up with him, he had been gone for 9 months now.

He let out a cry, all the repressed sadness, anger, fear and the multitude of emotions he pushed down came out, hot and cold tears ran down his face, Lava and Black Void Liquid respectively.

“What the-“ he heard a familiar female voice, she hopefully wouldn’t recognize him without the mask but...

“Dream!?” It was Puffy who called out, gathering the man into her arms and tilting his head upwards.

“Oh, Dream... what happened...”

—————

When Dream had disappeared after his huge explosion, Tubbo and the Butcher Army brought him into L’Manberg to be watched over, in case Dream came to him for help.

He tried to tell them Dream wouldn’t be found if he didn’t want to be, but they didn’t listen.

Without Dream, presumably he was in another realm, the world started changing, new codes and biomes were created and ruined parts of the SMP since Dream wasn’t their to make sure the codes assimilated smoothly.

He sat in Niki’s Bakery, The woman who owned to bakery, Puffy, Sam and himself the only ones who didn’t trash Dream every chance they got, and wanted the man back.

So when Puffy perked up, ears twitching as she had the best hearing, and dashed out the door.

Well they were suited to follow.

Puffy was fast though, racing far past them and out of sight, towards the portals.

Coming across Puffy she was cradling a man, with unusual features, one eye was lava coloured, the other a bright purple, with Lava Tears and Black Tears on their cheeks respectively.

The familiar brownish blonde hair was what made Punz realize...

“Dream...” Niki whispered first, shock evident on her face, before she rushed forwards to Puffy and Dream, the two men following after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I sped this up a lot so I could get a chapter out.


End file.
